The Proxy
by little-pint
Summary: Slender man is out there. And he's not alone.


Author's Note

Hi guys! Here's my first post on FF! This is basically a psychological horror type of fanfic. It is based on the infamous entity known as Slender Man and Slender: The Eight Pages game. I hope this pleases all you creepypasta fans! 3

Without further ado... ENJOY!

* * *

One day, I was skimming through a photo album for pictures. Pictures I could use on a scrapbook I recently started working on. Figured it was time I started creating my own hobby. Mom thought I should do something other than stare at my PC screen. I opted to read books, but I couldn't read one page without falling asleep. So scrapbooking it was…

I came across an old, picture album that covered the year I turned seven. I flipped through the pages until it reached my 7th birthday party. It was held at the park not too far from where we lived. In the background of the forest, I saw something strange I never noticed before. It was strange silhouette of a human body. At least I thought it was. Its shape appeared to be of a man's. There was no way of telling who or what it was exactly. It was no doubt wearing black. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was even wearing a suit, but that would be crazy. But who would wear a suit at a birthday party held in a park? That wasn't the only thing strange about this strange figure's features. Its limbs were unusually long and stretched out like branches. And his face...it was empty. I'm not even sure if that's the right word to use to describe it. All I could say was that he didn't seem to have a face. Maybe not in the picture. There were no eyes, no mouth, no nose. Not even eyebrows. Just this blank white canvas on its head. Whoever he was, I figured his face was blurred in the shot since he was so far off in the distance. He appeared to be very tall. So tall that he almost blended with the trees. It seemed inhumane. Was it even possible for someone to appear that tall? It would've been easy to miss him if I wasn't paying close attention.

Still, it bothered me that I only noticed him now. I've seen this picture one too many times whenever I decided to look through my childhood pictures out of boredom. There was no way I would've missed something like that after all the times I've looked at it. So I decided to show the picture to my mom and ask her about it.

When I did she said there's was nothing off about it except the color which came from its age. I raised a confused brow at her and took another gander at the photo. The off figure was clearly there. Once you saw, you just couldn't miss it anymore. I told mom to look at it one last time, but she insisted there was nothing.

Once more I had her look at it but, she swore on her life that she can only see trees in the background. According to her there was tall figure. How could she not see the tall man in the background? He was at least 7 feet tall. Maybe even taller! I could've sworn he was in the shot. Was I the only one who could see it? I was beginning to suspect that so I showed the picture to my dad to confirm my suspicions. Dad had better eyesight than mom so he HAD to be able to see it. Usually my mom would ask him for help if she lost one of her earrings. Before I showed the picture to dad I told him to look carefully at the picture and tell me if he saw a tall, bald man in the background.

"There's nothing there," he replied. His answer was no different from mom's. No matter how many times I've asked him to look again he was insistent. He saw nothing but trees in the background even though I could've clearly seen the figure right now. Were my parents' eyesight that bad or were they just getting old?

This bothered me. My parents were old, yes, but they weren't that old! There was something weird about that figure in the trees that I couldn't let it slide. Something in me wanted to know more and look into this. So I went on Google search and typed "Tall faceless man in black." Before I pressed enter to confirm my search I decided to change the "black" to "suit," and then pressed enter. To my surprise, there were actual results pointing to this strange figure.

The figure was apparently, known as "Slender Man." I knew a few sites where I can read short horror stories. I actually enjoyed reading stuff like that. I've read about many horror tales, but I have never heard of this Slender Man. Thanks to my curiosity, I read and did more research about this mythological, faceless entity. Since most of what I read was from sites that claim this to be fiction, I figured that it was only a made-up story to scare children. There was so much I learned about this faceless figure. One interesting thing I learned while reading about this thing was that the more you knew the more you're inclined to face it and its many terrors. My curiosity outwitted my better judgment so I kept on with my research on this Slender Man. Admittedly, everything about written about it was interesting, but I firmly believed that everything I read on it was fictional. I almost laughed when I found out that there was even a game dedicated to this urban legend. This game was even popular among kids today. After all this research, I decided that the figure in my picture wasn't the Slender Man, but a mere glitch in this print. There was no way that the figure glitch was the Slender Man because I didn't experience any of the happenings I've read from his stories.

I found a website dedicated to fans or curious researchers on paranormal/mythological characters from creepypasta. The description on the homepage told me that this sight was for the believers here to discuss or chat about these horrific characters with other people who also believe in this kind of stuff. There were chat rooms in one tab that was split into different categories. I clicked on the chat room where people discussed their opinions on Slender Man. I wanted to know what most people thought of about this faceless figure. When I clicked it, various pictures of Slender Man sightings appeared on shared files. There was even an old German painting of a faceless figure with tentacle arms reaching out towards a warrior. Did this Slender Man myth really date back that far? There were tons of questions running through my mind about this entity. There was only one way I could get the answers. I wrote down my chat name as: slender_newbie214

Me: Is slender man real?

tentacle_slender626: Of course! D:

slendergirl898: He's been around since before our parents were born.

Me: Really?! O.O Have any of you actually seen him?

tentacle_slender626: No…but I admit I sometimes have trouble sleeping nite. It's like something is always watching me.

Me: Do u have nightmares about him?

tentacle_slender626: Yeah and it's scary!

Me: So U actually seen Slender Man?

tentacle_slender626: No…

slendergirl898: I've seen him.

Me: Really? When?! Tell me!

I don't know why , but I felt eager to what she had to say. Honest to God, I didn't believe in this stuff just because people claimed it to be real and there were pictures of him keenly hidden in the back. For all I knew those were photoshopped. I was just curious to know how they'd answer my question which was why I was playing the role of a newbie believer.

tentacle_slender626: U really want to see Slender Man?! O.O

Me: It's not that! I was just curious… =/

tentacle_slender626: It's not a joke…Slender Man is a dangerous entity you shouldn't mess with.

Me: Do you really believe in him?

slendergirl898: Do you?

For some reason that question was hard for me to answer. I already typed "no" onto the keyboard, but my finger froze before I could press send. I'm not a believer. I knew I should answer no, but there was a something about the figure in the picture that gave me question what I truly believed in. My eyes suddenly felt so heavy. When I looked at my watch, I was shocked to see that it was nearly 2 AM. I was so caught up in my research that I lost track of time. I had to turn in soon especially because I had class tomorrow—technically in a few hours. So I bid everyone in the chatroom good, thankful that I was able to avoid that question. Almost immediately after I decided to conclude my research on this thing, my computer started to act up. Its screen got all staticky like it was about to shut down. Then out of nowhere, it made a sound that roared like thunder. This caught me off guard and I nearly jumped from my chair. I didn't expect my computer to act like this. The other day it was working fine and it was only two years old. Never has my computer acted up. Hell, I didn't even have problems with viruses or annoying pop-ups. I took this as a sign that I should get to bed now so I shut my PC down and called it a night.

I can't say that I rested well that night. I was haunted by a nightmare that I couldn't understand. It's like my point of view was from a camera recording. My vision was opened by a static screen and then it cleared enough for me to realize I was in the middle of a forest. Obviously, it was night time. Everything around me was so dark. The sky was black and didn't even have the glitter of a single star. It was as if darkness was never ending up there. All my surroundings was pitch black except for the dim spotlight produced by my flashlight. The light it produced was weak but it gave me enough sight to see where I was going. The trees surrounding me were black and took on the eerie shape of shadow-like figures around me. Other than the trees, I could barely see anything passed my nose in this dark place thanks to this weak light. I knew it meant the batteries would die soon. Which meant I needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

Normally, people would feel alone in a situation like this. But for some reason, I didn't feel alone. I felt like there was just someone or something out there keeping an eye on me. And I was sure it wasn't some kind of animal. Honestly, feeling alone would've been better than the cold dread of someone watching you. I didn't even know where I was or how I got there. All I knew was that I had to go home.

Aimlessly, I wandered deeper into the forest. Every step I made I took with caution. For some reason I didn't feel safe. I wasn't sure if it was just paranoia, but I felt like there was something following me.

After a while, I finally saw my house at a distance. I was somewhat relieved to see it, but a fence was blocking my path. I had to get through it somehow. Going around it wasn't my best option because the fence looked like it stretched out for miles on either side as if it never ended. I had no other choice but to climb over it. It took me awhile to get over the fence because I wasn't much of a climber. Still, I managed to get over the fence. When my feet hit the ground, I nearly stumbled, but managed to keep my balance. I flashed my light around to view my new surroundings. My house disappeared behind the trees so it was no longer in my view. At least I had an idea where it was. I suddenly a nauseating feel struck me in the torso like a bullet as I began to walk once more. I felt sick to my stomach. That wasn't all either. I started to cough viscously. Weird, because I have never suffered from asthma so I had no idea why I where this was coming from. I had to try and ignore it because there was no way I was gonna rest out here.

As I wandered deeper into the forest, my coughs grew severe. I couldn't stop no matter what. It was worse than the feeling of coughing after swallowing air dust. My knees grew weak from the nausea in my stomach. I dropped my flashlight as I let out another loud cough and covered my mouth just before I fell to my knees. There was something wet that splashed onto my palms. My eyes widened when I saw blood in my hand. I felt a sudden tightness in my stomach and it wasn't because of the sight of my blood. It felt worse than the nausea. Something was wrong with me and I knew I had to get home quickly. So I grabbed my flashlight and started sprinting while fighting against the pain in my stomach. When I stood up my light happened to flash on something white hanging from a tree. It looked like a notebook page. The closer I got the more I made out what was scribbled on it. I pulled it off the tree and it read "DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU." It was written in big cap letters that were that were made with more than one stroke. Suddenly, I felt like someone or something was really watching me. The air around me felt heavy. I knew I wasn't alone. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I just did.

I wandered around for some time and realized I was going around in circles. The forest seemed to have no end. I felt a surge of fear coursing through my nerves and I started running from whatever it was that was stalking me. Because of my constant coughing, I could only run for so long. As I explored more of the forest, I found more pages in different areas. I came across a group of pillars that reminded me of totem poles. There was another page there and it had another scribbled message with the same penmanship, "ALWAYS WATCHES….NO EYES," written on it. Other pages I found had strange drawings on them. Random moments would come when the screen on my camera screen would start acting up and blur with gray statics. The branches of the trees around me seemed to move as if they were alive. The movements were tentacle-like and they seemed to be reaching out to me! It frightened me so much that I ran as fast as I could until I had no breath left! I ran and ran until I was sure that There was another page on a familiar truck I passed by. I had to stop for a moment to catch my breath. Normally, I could run faster and farther than this but because of my constant coughing I was having a hard time keeping up with myself. It was as if I unknowingly had asthma. Still, I continued my search for the pages.

There was a brick wall that looked like it formed a cross since it had four different corners. There was a page hanging on the second corner I turned to. It had the word "FOLLOWS" scribbled vertically on the right of the paper along with a drawing of a tree and a faceless figure. When I moved away from it, I turned into the third corner. As I turned into it, my flashlight died. Everything in front of me disappeared in the dark. I looked at the head of my flashlight and saw a dim blinkering. I hit the side of my flashlight against my palm three times before it lit up again. Then it flashed against a black tie. The static screen of my camera worsened as it gazed into the bare face of the figure standing before me with branch-like tentacles protruding from its back! The drawing of the faceless figure flashed in my memory. I couldn't deny the horrific resemblance it had with the entity standing before me. Startled, I drew back on my feet and felt the back of my heel hit a rock in the dirt. My whole body fell back with my bottom hitting the ground. I paid no attention to the pain of the impact from hitting the ground. I was overwhelmed with fear, looking at the thing in front of me! I couldn't even bring myself to think its name!

I didn't stop or take a second to look up at that it. Hell, I barely spared a glance to see half of his bare head. I crawled back and jumped to my feet before I started running for my life. I ran through the forest, fighting off any branch that stood in my way. My lungs felt like they were on fire, and my pulse was rising in my chest. I came across a building that resembled a bathroom stop. I really didn't want to go in but there might've been a page there. I looked at my surrounds and saw a never-ending row of trees around me. Then at a distance I saw the faceless entity staring at me. Immediately, I ran into the building. It was stupid, but I couldn't think of another place to go to. Surprisingly, there were no toilets or sinks in the building. Just empty rooms and hallways that led to more hallways and more rooms. Eventually I found a page in a room closest to the exit of the building. When I grabbed it, my stomach felt like it was tied in knots. Then in my peripheral view, I saw something reaching out to me.

Tentacles!

Like worms they wriggled around me. My camera screen was assaulted by static once again. It seemed to have been at its peak when that thing was right in front of me. But when I got away from it the screen of my camera was clear as if nothing happened. Now I was certain that he was right behind me. I dared not look at it so I ran for the door, trying to avoid the touches of the tentacles. I found myself running into a field of oil tanks. It didn't take me long to find a page hanging among one these tanks. After I retrieved it, I ran away from the field, fearing that the entity would appear before me again! It seemed like the more pages I collected, the more I saw that faceless figure. He seemed fervent in catching me, but I didn't know why.

I ran into the forest and ran past the trees again. My sides were hurting from all the running and my lungs were on fire! I didn't know how much more running I could take before I'd actually pass out. Once I was sure I reached my limit, I stopped at a tree and leaned against it as I tried to catch my breath. Up ahead was a large pile of rocks. There had to be another page there. I slowly approached the rocks and walked around it in search of a page. I noticed that there was a small space in between the tall dominant rocks that clashed against each other from the top. I reached into the small space between them and felt something smooth and crumply at the same time against my fingertips. I slid it in between my middle and index finger and pulled it out from the dark hallow space. It was yet another page with drawings of trees around it.

I don't know how I came to this assumption, but I felt like they were trying to tell me something. So I decided to find more while I wondered some more. Maybe the drawings would make sense if I collected all of them. I reached a total of eight pages and continued to wander for more. I had forgotten what I was set to do: get home. My mind was set on finding these strange pages. But as I wondered more and came across more landmarks, I realized that I couldn't find anymore. The last place I checked was a dark tunnel, which was probably the first place I should've avoided. Unfortunately, there were no pages there so I exited it and stepped back into the forest. Everything around me seemed to have grown quiet. A little too quiet. The hairs on the back of my neck stood as I shivered from the cold. I flipped through all the pages until I came across a certain page with a drawing. This grabbed my attention the most. The message scribbled on it had two simple words that made my skin crawl with fear.

CAN'T RUN.

Something moist dripped onto the back of my hand that clutched the page. I clashed my light onto it and saw that it was red. When I put the page down, I glanced up and my eyes widened as I gazed at the horrific sight above me. There hung a fresh corpse with a torn face and drenched in blood. I couldn't tell who it was because their lips were torn apart and stretched all the way to its cheeks. Their stomach was opened out with its insides gauged out. The body was hanging by hooks from the trees. And as if appearing out of nowhere, there was the tall faceless entity I tried so hard to run from. He was standing next to it with its tentacles wriggling from his back. My vision through the camera started getting staticky until everything went black. The last thing I remember before everything disappeared was his bare face and a voice ringing in my head. The sentence was slow but sounded like it ended halfway as it faded in the dark with me.

I have plans…

I woke up hyperventilating. Heat felt like it was radiating from my body. My forehead felt moist from cold sweat. It was only a dream, but I felt like I was actually there. I took the term "waking on the wrong side of the bed" to a new level! I felt awful the moment I woke up. Not emotionally because of the nightmare, but physically. When I looked down at my shirt, it was covered with blood! Even my bed sheets were stained with blood! I quickly ran to the mirror and was appalled at the sight of myself. My mouth and chin were completely soaked in blood, and I was freakishly pale! Pale enough to pass for dead. My eyes looked deep and sunken. I looked as bad as I felt.

Suddenly, my mom entered the room. What surprised me was that she didn't seem surprised to see me covered in blood. Still, it didn't hide the worry lines on her face. Before I could say something, she told me not to worry about school because she called me in sick. She also told me that even though the doctor said nothing was wrong with me that she still wanted me to rest. I didn't understand. I didn't even remember visiting the hospital. All I remember was falling asleep after doing my research on that figure in my picture. My mom looked concerned when I told her I don't remember being in the ER. So she explained to me that we went to hospital after I coughed up blood during lunch. They ran me through some tests, but nothing came out positive so the doctors concluded that there was nothing wrong with me. Mom wasn't convinced so she was going to let me rest 'til they find a good doctor for me. And because of my supposed memory loss, she was now determined to find one fast.

Something wasn't right. I felt it in my gut. Even now my hands were still shaking from that crazy dream. There was no way I would dream about the Slender Man the same night I researched about him. The coincidence was just too bizarre! The craziest part about the dream was that it felt so real! It was like I could feel the wind blowing against my face. I could feel the rough surface of the tree trunks I ran by. I could even feel the cold sweat running down my brows. Even the dark feeling that he was right there standing in front of me. As if I could feel his presence and his dark aura. But then again it was only a dream, right? There was no such thing as a tall man with no face, wearing a suit. Not to mention the tentacles that protrude from its back! There was no way such a thing would exist. This had to be nothing more than a dream. That's all I had to tell myself. One day I'd even forget about it. The thing was could dreams really leave such a traumatizing feeling behind?

My best friend, Michelle, came over after school the next day to visit me and appeared excited. She said that she wanted to try out an indie-horror game. She wouldn't tell me what it was, but she seemed anxious to start. So she turned on my PC and went to google whatever game it was she was looking. I decided to take a quick bathroom break and left her alone in the room. When I came back, I froze when I saw what game she immediately downloaded onto my desktop. On the screen flashed the title "Slender," the very game that was based off of the Slender Man myth. This was the last thing I wanted to play, considering what I experienced the other night. I knew it was just a dream, but it still bothered me in ways I couldn't explain even to myself. Despite my protests, Michelle was pretty persistent in playing. Seeing her excited face get crushed because of my refusal to play made me feel guilty. I hated disappointing my best friend because I loved her to death. So with reluctance, I finally agreed to play it just to get her off my back. To see who would play the game first we flipped a quarter. I chose tails and she chose heads. I flicked the coin into the air and let it land on the surface of my desk. It landed on its side and bounced off once before it started spinning around. After about 5 seconds it fell flat on the floor. The side it landed on was to my dumb luck, tails. I had no other choice but to take the first turn. I just wanted to get this over with and fired up the game.

It took me some time to find the first page. My hand was shaking the moment I started the game. It wasn't because I was scared to play. The atmosphere of the game resembled my dream almost perfectly. I felt like I was reliving it in a way. It was just crazy how the experience was similar. I really didn't want to play but it was too late to turn back now. Plus, it was only a game that happened to resemble my most recent nightmare. It couldn't hurt me right?

Boy was I wrong….

The atmosphere of the game grew heavy as the movie grew intense. The more pages I got the more I saw Slender Man. The jump scare music would startle me from time to time. I was down to 6 pages before I died. When I was finally taken by Slender Man in the game, I jumped and stood up from my seat. I think what really startled me was getting an upclose view of Slender Man's bare face when you died. I could hear Michelle laughing at me, but it sounded muffled. Something else was calling my attention and it felt like Michelle was slowly disappearing from my room.

There was something buzzing in my head almost like a voice. One that I couldn't recognize. It was like a low whisper in my head that completely silenced everything out including Michelle's laughter. There were knots in my stomach that nauseated me. A feeling in the pitof my stomach that something was lurking outside. And it wasn't foreign to me. I've had this feeling before. It was in my dream. I was sick to my stomach and it gave me a terrible feeling. My gaze was drawn to the window. Outside among the trees, I saw a familiar figure standing outside.

Black suit. Limbs like branches. No face!

It was no doubt "him!" I drew back from the computer in utter shock, knocking down my chair. I fell over it and landed on my bottom. Then literally in the blink of an eye, that figure was standing before me inside my room! Michelle seemed to have disappeared from the room because I didn't see her at all. Not even in my peripheral vision. I found myself face-to-face with the tall, faceless figure. Although it had no eyes, I could still feel his gaze shooting at me like daggers. Slowly, the thing approached me without moving its legs almost as if it was levitating. As it drew closer to me, things like branches drew from its back like stiff tentacles! I screamed at it to leave me alone as I crawled back into a corner. As my back hit the concrete wall, the hood of my sweater fell over my head. I buried my face in my arms. Something grabbed my arms! I snapped my head up and found myself face to face with a concerned Michelle. I looked around the room to see if the faceless man was still inside. I didn't even know if I could call it a man. It was no longer in the room, but I still didn't feel safe. My mom burst into the room not long after my screams ended. She asked what happened. I didn't want to tell her I freaked out because of something I thought I saw. She would think I was crazy! Michelle could tell this by the look on my face. So she told my mom I freaked out because of the game. My mom told us to immediately delete and uninstall the game from the computer. She stayed and watched Michelle to uninstall the game. I crawled over and climbed on top of my bed since my legs were as weak as jelly. I caught a glance at my dad who was apparently standing at the doorway of my room this whole time. By the look on his face, he didn't seem convinced by Michelle's cover-up story. I guess it's because he knew that I enjoyed scary movies since he and I constantly watch them together. He knew I wouldn't freak out like this over a game. Still, he remained silent and waited for mom to leave the room. Once she was out of the room, he approached Michelle and politely asked her to leave. She looked at me for a moment and then nodded before she exited my room.

My dad sat next to me and asked me what really happened. He told me he knew that it would take more than a measly jump scare from a game to freak me out. I thought for a moment how I would answer him. If I was still in my right mind, I knew he wouldn't believe me if I told him that a faceless, mythological creature was standing before me in my room. I didn't even want to believe it was real! But how could I when it was standing right in front of me. I looked back at my dad, but my vision blurred when I found myself face to face the faceless entity! My vision blurred and everything disappeared behind a static vision.

I woke up with sweat covering my brows. It was just another dream! My room was dark and the only thing that lit up my room was the screen of my computer monitor. I quickly checked my phone for the date. It was 4/5/13 and the current time was 3 AM. It's been about a day and half since Michelle's visit on Wednesday. But why couldn't I remember what happened since then? I can't even remember waking up on a Thursday morning. I checked my phone history. According to my texts, I spoke and replied to Michelle's messages. She wanted to meet up and according to my reply, I agreed. The messages stopped after that. I turned on the lights and suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach. I dashed to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet! I haven't had a stomach flu in years and I didn't have any other symptoms showing that I had it. I definitely wasn't pregnant either since I haven't even slept with any guy. This was weird. Strange memory loss, coughing out blood, and now vomiting? The doctors couldn't even find anything wrong with me. How was that even possible?

On my dresser, I saw my birthday picture lying on the dresser. Something red was scribbled on it. I picked it up and saw that it was a circle with an "X" drawn through it. I instantly recognized it. It was Slender Man's mark. I noticed as I held the paper that there were black smudges all over my hands and forearm. My fingers left prints all over the paper where my tips pressed when I held it. I took one glance around my room and my mouth dropped when I saw that my walls were completely covered in torn notebook papers. They all hung over my walls and they were practically overcrowded! Each and every page had different scribble drawings that were disturbing to look at. Not one was exactly the same. The drawings consisted of trees and a messy doodle of the Slender Man. Some of them had messages written in huge scribble fonts as if yelling a warning to its readers. Most of the drawings were of the encircled "X" that was Slender Man's mark. A lot of these pictures looked familiar for some reason. But then I realized something: these drawings were from my dream! But how was I able to foresee my drawings in a dream? I was like a woman possessed! I knew though that I really made these drawings. The evidence was all over my hands. But none of these made sense to me! I was doing things I don't understand or remember. I was suffering from memory loss. And I was having these nightmares about that mythological entity!

That eerie feeling that I wasn't alone returned. The atmosphere around me sent chills up my spine and I was really sick to my stomach. I looked out my window once more to find that faceless man standing outside among the trees. I shut my window immediately and yelled at it to leave me alone. Then within the next second, it disappeared. He was gone. For now…

But I felt like it was still lingering around. I felt fear like I've never felt it before. The kind of fear that made every hair on my skin stand. Every instinct in my body was telling to be careful. Be careful and get out! I feared the worst for my family. I knew I couldn't stay here. If this thing was real than I knew it wouldn't stop until it has me. I had to get out of here. The people around me were in serious danger. I couldn't tell them about it or they'd be next. The less they knew the safer they'd be. If it also took my family because of me I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for putting them through this.

I had to get out of here right now. I pulled out a small backpack and packed up the essentials I would need. I went to the closet to get some clothes. I caught site of a white full-face mask inside. Its eyes were painted like it was crying black tears and its lips were colored in black. I played the part of a sad emotion of the protagonist in our school play last year and this was the mask I had to wear. Knowing my parents would report a missing file with a picture of me, I needed to hide my face so no one could find me easily. I decided to bring it along with me just in case. I packed it up with my belongings in the backpack I planned to use. I grabbed my car keys and my wallet and phone. I had everything I could possibly need. Before leaving, I took one last look at my room—mostly my drawings. I couldn't just leave these drawings here for anyone to see. I had a bad feeling that if anyone saw these, they'd be curious enough to investigate the story behind them, especially the Slender Man figure I drew. I had no choice but to take these drawings with me. So I quickly grabbed all the papers I had and crumpled a few to make some space in my backpack. I was only able to fit about eight of the drawings in my backpack without having to crumple them.

I snuck out quietly, but once I got through the door a sharp nauseating pain hit me in the stomach. There in my peripheral vision, I saw a blank figure clad in a black suit and tentacles reaching out to me! My vision blurred for a second, but I immediately dashed for my car! Once I was in, I slammed the door shut but when I looked outside there was no one there. My phone rang, making me jump. I sighed before I answered the phone. The caller ID was Michelle. She sounded scared when I answered the phone. I had already filled her in with my plan through text. She told me what I expected: that I was crazy and this whole "run away" plan was insane. She had no idea how drained I was already from my sanity. I couldn't tell myself what was real and what wasn't anymore. I told her that I couldn't stay here anymore and I couldn't put her or anyone I loved in danger. Of course she had no idea what I was talking about. I had to leave at that. The less she knew the safer she'd be from it. I hung up the phone without bidding her good-bye and put the key in the ignition to start the engine. I turned on the headlights and they flashed on the faceless figure that stood before me. Out of panic, I stomped on the gas and the car sped forward towards it! Before my car made contact with the entity, it disappeared. My car ended up hitting a tree. The impact sent my head back and before I could even comprehend what was going on something white hit me. Then everything was black...

I woke up with a bright light shining on my face. My eyes felt like they were on fire upon looking at the light. I had no choice but to avert my eyes from that burning light. I pulled the hood of my sweater over my head to shade my eyes away from the light. I was still wearing my hoodie, but it was now covered in blood. I must've coughed up more blood while I brought to this room. It was only then that I realized I was lying on a bed in an isolated room. I had no idea where I was, nor did I know how I got here. All I knew was that I wasn't supposed to be here. I jumped off the bed and ran for the door. It was locked. I started banging on it and screamed at the top of my lungs for help. My mind was screaming that I shouldn't even be here. After a few long moments a small peephole on the door opened, revealing two unfamiliar eyes greeted me in a friendly tone. The voice belonged to a man, but I didn't recognize him. He told me that everything would be alright and that they'd take care of me. I started to panic and told him that I wasn't safe here. The thought of being trapped in an isolated room with that thing? Solid walls couldn't even stop it! The man tried to reassure me that he knew what he was doing and that I was safe here. I couldn't bring myself to believe his words no matter how much I really wanted to. No one here was safe. There was no way to convince this doctor to free me. It was hopeless.

I crawled up against a corner, curled up. I felt something in my sweater, pressing against my torso. I reached in the pocket and found my iPhone. Shockingly, they haven't taken away my phone. I didn't know how they missed it, but I didn't care. I knew I was being followed by that faceless entity! No one would believe me. Only God knows what that thing wanted from me. No matter how much I tried to run it will always be there. I couldn't even hide. Why was it taunting me? Did it enjoy watching me suffer as my sanity slowly drains away? Or was it waiting for the right time before it would strike?

I had no idea what else to do except to write what could be the last moments of my life in my phone. It's only a matter of time before it gets me. It won't stop...it won't leave me alone. I was utterly helpless. The light started to flicker and I could distinctly hear the sound of the electricity surging inside the bulb. The bulb didn't start flickering until it exploded and I was left in the darkness. I called out to the doctor but no one answered. Hearing nothing but the heaviness of my own breath, I crawled to my bed and brought my knees to my chest. There was no sound, except the sound of my heavy breathing. I wish I could say I felt alone but I didn't.

Suddenly, the door of my room creaked open. No one was there beyond the door frame. All I saw an empty hallway, and a dim, flickering light was the only thing that lit up the area. As quick as the flash of the light, the faceless man appeared at the end of the hallway as if bidding me to come out. Then in the blink of an eye, it disappeared.

Slowly and cautiously, I stepped out of the room. When my foot made contact with ground, I heard the crunching sound of leaves and dirt under my shoe. I looked down and saw that I was really stepping on dirt and not concrete. I looked back up and saw that I was surrounded by trees. I could see the dark midnight sky. I could even feel the cool wind whipping against my skin sending chills up my spine. I was outside. My mask was still in my hands. This wasn't my imagination. At least I hoped it wasn't.

There was only one thing I could do at the moment: move forward.

So I went on my way to only God knew where. Strangely, I knew where I had to go. I don't know how but I just did. It was like something was drawing me to another place. It was eerily quiet, but I knew I wasn't alone. Almost every small sound made in the forest was twice as loud. Even the sound of my feet crunching leaves and dirt echoed loudly in my ears.

As I walked deeper into the forest, I felt the familiarity of the area. I definitely knew this place. I used to play in this area as a kid and this was where I celebrated my 7th birthday. I was close to home.

In the distance, I was fire red light. Down in the pit of my stomach, I knew what was going on. When I finally reached my destination my suspicions were confirmed. My house was on fire! There were loud cries for help coming from inside. My entire family was still inside! My limbs were frozen in place, but it wasn't from shock.

You did this…

That familiar voice chanted in my head. I slowly approached the house while watching the flames consume it. As I got closer, something white and black drew my attention. I approached it and realized it was my school play mask. One of its corners were burnt off from exposure to the fire, but it wasn't as damaged as one would expect. How did it end up out here?

It's you...

The voice came back and chanted those two words over and over again. I knew it wasn't just the mask it was talking to. The voice was accusing me of the fire that was eating up my entire family. But why would I do that? Why would I do that? There was no part of me that wanted to defend myself from the voice's accusation. But I found no reason to.

The sound of the flames couldn't muffle the sound of flies buzzing. I found myself staring at a corpse. It was hung onto the branches with rope. I took a step back, but then stopped when I realized I was gazing into the eyes of Michelle's corpse. One side of her lips was stretched opened. Her cheeks were drenched with blood tears. Her torso was cut open and her insides insides were completely gone. More than half of her mutilated body was covered in blood. I hardly recognized her!

My best friend was murdered. My best friend was dead...

Looking down at my hands, they were red from fresh blood. But it wasn't just blood that covered my hands. There were blisters and burnt marks that completely covered my skin. I couldn't believe it! I didn't want to believe it. How could I not when the proof was right in front of me? There was just no way it could possibly be!

"I-I killed them. I killed them all."

The words spoken in my head were strangely calm. In the back of my mind, I knew I was supposed to be mourning for their deaths. Weep until I had no more tears left. Feel shame for the wrong I have done to her and my family. But something deep inside of me stirred. Something I've never felt before. It made no sense to me. The feeling was unrecognizable. It was like something dark in me was waking up. I gazed at the corpse of my best friend and the burning house where my family was. I felt a twisted kind of satisfaction. I felt myself tug a smile at the corner of my lips. I stared down at the mask, now stained from the blood of my blistered hands. There by my feet was a small puddle. My own face was unrecognizable. It, too, was covered with blisters and burns. Despite my gruesome appearance, the smile on my face never faltered. I looked at the mask once more before I finally put it on. The moment it made contact with my skin, I felt like a totally different person. My memories and emotion vanished like thin air until everything that made me human was gone. The old me was gone. I wasn't even a person now. I was something else.

There beyond the rotting corpse stood the faceless figure. I should be afraid. But like a moth to a flame, I was drawn to him. I could feel it bidding me to him. It had taken over my mind. My legs felt as if they were moving on their own as I approached it.

The dark one. The entity. My master…

* * *

Author's Note

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading! I was originally gonna submit this to creepypasta, but there was a chance it would get posted to crappypasta or not at all. So I decided to just submit it here instead. LOL! nonetheless I hope all you Slender fans enjoyed this fanfic!


End file.
